1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus with improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may display a full color image using a space division scheme. Such a display apparatus may include a display panel including red, green and blue color filters repeatedly arranged to correspond to sub-pixels in a one-to-one correspondence. In such a display apparatus, a combination of the red, green and blue color filters define a unit to realize a color, and the full color image is realized by transmittance difference between the sub-pixels of the display panel and the color combination of the red, green and blue color filters. As described above, an arrangement in which the red, green and blue color filters are arranged in different spaces is called the space division scheme.
A display apparatus may display a full color image using a time division scheme (or a field sequential scheme). In such a display apparatus, the color filters may be omitted from the display panel and a backlight unit disposed at a rear side of the display panel includes red, green and blue light sources that emit red, green and blue color light, respectively. In such a display apparatus, a frame may be divided into three fields timely separated from each other, and the red, green and blue light sources are sequentially turned on in each field, thereby sequentially displaying red, green and blue color images. Accordingly, an observer perceives the full color image obtained by combining the red, green and blue color images by a physiological visual sensation.